Past and Present
by LibbyLou22
Summary: Lisa comes back from a trip in France but her past followed her home. And someone is out for revenge on her and Amy! First fan fic please review! Complete!
1. The Ring

Sorry for all the spelling errs. I will try to do better. And as for the chapter this one is like two in one. Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I did)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Amy Fleming sat in the front seat of her grandpa's old pickup, wishing that the seat had more room. But she was squashed in-between Ty and Jack. _"Oh well." _She thought, _"We are almost there anyway." _Her stomach groaned.

Ty smiled. "Hungry? "

Amy nodded then looked at Jack, "Grandpa? Do we have time to grab some breakfast at Maggie's?"

"I suppose so. I have some other errands I need to run so if you want to eat, I can meet you two back here when I'm finished." Said Jack. "I'll leave the truck with you and if you finish eating before I get back you can lode the truck with the horse feed. But I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"Ok. Where do you have to go grandpa?" Amy asked as they pulled in to Maggie's.

"Oh, just here and there." Jack said, smiling.

"What do you have to get?" Ty asked Jack's smile had made him very curious. He had never seen him smile like that, so happy and care free.

"Oh well that's gonna have to be a surprise." Jack tried to sound gruff but failed.

"Come on Jack give us one hint."

"No."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because. Now what is this, 20 questions!" Jack growled.

Amy and Ty shut up. They looked at each other as they got out of the car. What was Jack being so mysterious about? And why was he so happy? The walked in to the dinner sat down and ordered.

"Ok so what's with Jack?" Ty asked. "Lisa left for France a month ago. He is normally so irritable when she is away."

"I don't have a clue, but I am LOVING it! I haven't had to make dinner the past few nights!"

"Oh that's a relief! I've been worrying that your cooking could kill us if it is placed anywhere but the trash can!" Ty teased.

"Ty!" Trying to look offended but failing, Amy punched him lightly on the arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack stood in the living room, with a small velvet box in his hand. He opened it up and gazed at the diamond engagement ring inside. It was a beautiful ring, even in the lighting it glittered and sparkled. He cringed when he thought about how much the ring had cost. But Lisa's face would be worth it. He had been thinking about proposing since she left for France a month ago. He knew how when and where he was going to propose. This time it had to be perfect, no yelling involved. Not like last time, and with Lou and Peter married Jack would not have to worry about stealing Lou's _"thunder". _That was why he and Lisa broke their engagement last year. But now there was nothing stopping them. Jack closed the box and slipped it in his pocket. He looked at the clock, he had work to do. The spring cattle drive tomorrow and he still had a lot to do to be ready for it. Now if only Lisa could be back in time for the cattle drive, she had enjoyed the last one. But she had to be in France for another month.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa sat on a window seat gazing out of the window of her house in France. It was pouring down rain outside; in fact it had been raining for the past three days. Today was supposed to be a stakes race for one of her best colts but unforchently the races at the track had been canceled today because of the track conditions. They would probably be canceled tomorrow too, just to be safe. But it was just as well her best jockey had broken his leg and several ribs in a bad wreck on the track yesterday. He wouldn't be able to ride again for a few weeks.

For some reason she could not get the day out of her mind. She had reminded Mike that Brava hated a sloppy track. She then went on to tell him how she wanted him to run the race. The horses had broken from the gate well and but on the back stretch the first place horse went down and unforchently half the pack including Brava, went down like dominos moments after. She could remember the screams of the horses and jockeys. She remembered standing in the pouring rain speaking to the vet, then the vet putting Brava down because of a broken leg. She had seen a lot of works some worse than this. But that was part of the sport, horses and jockeys where injured or even killed. But jockeys where tough, they hardly ever showed physical pain. Emotions though, that was another story if it involved horses. She recalled Mike's face when she told him about Brava. His face had fallen, Brava had been one of his favorite horses she had so much potential. Mike had been hoping that she would give him her big break. But his career wasn't over; he would have a job for Lisa as long as he wanted one. After a bad wreck jockeys had trouble finding horses to ride. That is if they could ride again, if a jockey was hurt to badly they could never race again. Lisa flashed back to when she was young. She tried to push away the horrible memories, from a part of her life that she had tried to forget but it didn't work. She cringed as her past consumed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy was mixing feed in the feed in the feed room. When Ty came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What else do you need help with?"

Amy was about to answer him when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her phone holder and looked at the caller ID and frowned. "It's Lisa." She opened her phone, "Hello."

"_Amy I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I'm coming home early and I want to surprise Jack."_

"OK, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"_Well I've got a flight back in a little bit, and I think I can make the cattle drive if I drive strait from the airport. So I need a horse. Do you think you could help me out?"_

"Yea no problem."

"_Thanks and remember don't tell Jack. I want to surprise him."_

"Have a safe flight. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy closed her cell phone. "Ty we have a little extra work to do now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy tossed a saddle over a bay pant horse's back. "Ty how much time do we have before we have to head out?"

Ty laughed maybe ten minutes. "Why? You worried Lisa won't get here in time and you'll be stuck with an extra horse!"

"No I just wanted to know if I had time for some instant coffee! Mm yumm!"

Ty laughed, "How can you drink that stuff its gross!"

"Oh man up! It's not so bad when you're dying for some caffeine and have been up since 4 and-. " Amy received a 'look' that said liar. "Ok so I do hate instant coffee but do I have a choice? No. Instant coffee will do. It's better than no coffee at all! And at least I'll be awake. Even if my taste-buds are scared for life!"

"Well we can't have that happen, now can we?" Lisa approached them with a several extra coffees from Maggie's.

"Oh thank you so much! You are a life saver."

"Well traffic in Calgary wasn't near as bad as I had planned on it being. So I had time to grab some coffees and-" Lisa held up a white bag. "Donuts!"

Amy walked over and gave her a hug. Lisa gave her the coffee and donuts. "Where's Jack?"

"Uh last I saw he was talking to dad and some other giys over there." Amy pointed toweds a large horse trailer.

Lisa thanked her and walked away. Amy squealed "Real coffee!"

"And donuts!" Ty exclaimed grabbing the bag from Amy

"Oh yes as soon as food is involved nothing else matters!"

"Nope." Ty said through a mouth full of donut.

"Hay saves some for me!" Amy grabbed the bag from his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was walking back towards his truck when he felt someone tap on his back. He spun around surprised to see Lisa standing there smiling at him. "Lisa!" he gasped.

"Miss me?" Lisa kissed him and was enfolded in to a hug that lasted for several minutes. They walked arm and arm back towards the trailer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was tied of France and the rain and. I missed you so I came back early."

"Well I'm glad you did." Jack dropped a kiss on Lisa's head. "Amy insisted that we bring an extra horse so- Amy knew you were coming didn't she."

"Well I might have called her yesterday to help me surprise you." She untied the extra horse just as Jack mounted his horse. Lisa hesitated before putting her foot in the stirrup and swinging her leg over the saddle. She held back a gasp when a sharp pain shot through her and past memories tried to overcome her. She pushed them away.

Jack looked at her in time to see pain flash across her face. "You OK Lisa?"

"Fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Jack sat on the ground watching the other couples dance. They were both deep in thought. Lisa was considering selling her house in France. She was tired of having to travel to France. But she hated to think about selling it.

Jack was considering when to propose. Now that Lisa was back he wasn't going to just let the diamond ring sit in his pocket. And there was no time like the present. Jack took the deep breath. "Hay Lisa you want to go for a walk? I want to talk to you about something."

"Shore." Lisa took Jack's hand and they walked off in to the woods.

They walked for about five minutes without saying a thing. Jack finally broke the silence. "Lisa what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, it's just a little jet lag. I'm fine. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lisa turned to face him.

"Well I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Jack pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Well?"

Lisa was speechless, yet somehow she found her answer, "Yes! Of course I will marry you." She gasped as Jack slipped the ring on her finger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry that was a lot in one chapter but I wanted to get the plot out so I can start in with the "creep" stocking Lisa and Amy. Anyone know who it is? Hint: He is in season 3. Leave reviews please. Thanks for reading.

In the next chapter: Someone is out for revenge on Amy and Lisa.


	2. Note On The Wall

**Sorry for all the spelling errs in the last chapter. I will try to do better. Sorry for the wait I was trying to find a Beta no luck though. And as for this chapter this one is longer I promise! Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three nights later Lisa woke from a horrible night mare with tears running down her face. She couldn't remember what it was about, but she could only imagine what it had been about. She glanced at the clock 3 am _"I need something to eat." _Lisa got out of her bed slipped in to a robe and opened her door. She started down her marble stair case when she felt two hands push her down. The last thing she remembered was falling then she hit the floor and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened his bed room door and saw Amy standing in the kitchen flipping pancakes. He smelled the air it smelled like something was burning. "Amy what are you making?"

"Pancakes. You want some?" Amy put a light brown pancake on a plate and gave it to him. Jack set it on the table.

"No thanks you can give my share to Ty. I've got to run some errands in town."

"Ok. And grandpa, Lou called."

"Yea what did she say?

"Well." A huge smile lighting up her face. "Peter finished his merge so there coming back! Today! They're going to look for a house and when they find one then they'll _officially_ move back!" She ran over and gave Jack a hug.

"Amy, the pancakes."

"Dam it!" Amy ran back to the stove.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked up the walk to Lisa's house. When he opened the door he was met by silence, normally there was coffee brewing and the television would have the latest horse race on. But the house was completely silent. "Lisa. Hay Lisa you here?" He walked through the house until he came to the stairs. He saw her laying there on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my God!" Jack found a phone and called an ambulance. He bent down next to her, she was unconchens but she was breathing. He heard several sirens in the distance.

"Mr. Bartlet do you have any idea what might have happened?"

"No I don't. I walked in and found her like that. But I don't think it was an accident. I noticed that there are several things missing. So someone was defiantly here. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Jack walked towards his truck. What could have happened, playing through his mind. He could have lost her, he still could. Jack pushed that thought out of his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room; he had been sitting at the hospital for close to an hour and his was tied of waiting. He wanted to talk to a doctor now.

"Sir the doctor can speak to you now." Said a nurse, "Follow me." She led Jack down several hall ways before reaching a doctor.

"Are you part of Ms. Stillman's family?" the doctor aseked

Jack hesitated, "I'm her fiancé."

The doctor nodded his head. "Well she is very lucky. She has a concussion, a large cut that needed stiches, a dislocated shoulder, and there is stress on both her knees, and will need her knees replaced again soon. But she should be able to go home in an hour or so."

Jack looked at the doctor. "What do you mean again?"

"According to her medical records she had to have both her knee replaced almost 20 years ago."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she should be awake by now." The doctor stepped a side so that Jack could pass.

Jack walked in to the room and pulled up a seat by her bed sat down and took her hand. He looked at Lisa; she opened her eyes and squeezed his hand.

Jack smiled, "Hay."

Lisa smiled faintly. "Hay yourself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day Jack and Lisa where siting in a detective's office at the police station. Lisa sat uncofterably in a wooden chair. Her diamond ring shimmered in the light, making a reflection on the ceiling.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" The detective asked.

Lisa frowned. "Yes I do. Someone pushed me down the stairs. At around 3 this morning. I remember falling and then nothing. Was I was imagining that I was pushed or is there evidence?"

"You where defiantly pushed. I have found evadence to bleve that whoever did would like to harm you farther."

"What kind of evidence?" Lisa asked trying to remain calm.

"Whoever was in your house last night left a note."

"What did it say?" Jack demanded an answer.

The detective pulled some photos out of a file and spread them out on the table. In the photos was a photo of Lisa's living room wall. The wall had words scrawled on it in blood red ink. They read: "_I'll be back and u'll be DEAD" _

Lisa gasped, "Who could have done this? Is there a way to trace him? I mean the ink looks rare could you track him with that?" Lisa was close to tears.

"The thing is, that's not ink its blood. Your blood. He is not fooling around. You should stay somewhere else until this matter is resolved."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy was making dinner when the screen door slammed "Hay grandpa how's Lisa?" She asked without turning around.

Lou laughed, "Nice to see you too!"

Amy rushed over and gave Lou and Peter a hug. "Lou! Peter! What are you guys doing here? I thought you wanted to find a place before you came back."

"We couldn't wait to get back to Hudson so we booked a spot at the Dude ranch." Peter replied.

Lou looked around, "Where is grandpa?"

"Well he called a few hours ago. Grandpa went to see Lisa this morning and when he got there he found her lying at the bottom of the stairs in a puddle of blood. He called about an hour ago and said that Lisa had some minor injuries but she'll be fine, they were going to meet the detective after they left the hospital."

Lou gasped, "Oh my God how horrible." She picked her bag up off the floor and Peter did the same. They walked in to the living room and tossed them on the floor.

"Do you guys want some dinner?" Amy had

Ty walked in, "Is that dinner in the oven?" Ty pointed to the oven where a small stream of black smoke was coming from. "Lou Peter! Hay it's so good to see you guys." Ty moved in to the living room. Leaving Amy to deal with her 'oven disaster.'

"Oh not again!" Amy raced over to the oven and pulled out a pan of blackened cookies and shook her head. "Dissert."

Ty frowned and shook his head as he walked back in to the kitchen to help Amy. "Hockey pucks." He muttered. "I didn't know you could make hockey pucks in your own kitchen!"

Amy tried to look offended, but the door slammed again distracting her from thinking of a clever reply.

Jack and Lisa walked through the door. "Good God what is that smell?" Jack paused for a moment when he saw Lou and Peter. "Lou, Peter!"

Lou hurried over to give Jack a hug. Lou gasped when she saw a small figure behind him, "Lisa?"

All eyes tuned to Lisa whom in all the excitement had been temporally forgotten. Lisa looked like a truck had run over her. She had a little blood in her hair that was left from the gash on her head, a sling on her left arm, and looked as if she might collapse at any moment.

Jack glanced at Lisa, "Lisa you better sit down before you fall down." Jack ushered her over to the couch.

"Lisa what happened?"

"Well that's a long story." Lisa said uneasy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So what do you think? I am trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**How do Jack and Lisa tell everyone about their engagement.**

**What about Mallory should she have some sort of problem (boys or something)? **

**Should Badger still be working at Heartland?**

**What about Scot? Anyone want to see him? **

**Tim and Janice?**

**Ash and Caleb?**

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I need a Beta so if anyone is interested just tell me. **

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.**


	3. Scratches On The Truck

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. And as for this chapter this one is longer I promise! Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soraya walked through the kitchen door to grab a few more jars of _Heartland Jam_, for the dude ranch. She was surprised to see Lou and Peter asleep on in a chair Ty and Amy in the other chair Jack asleep on the couch with Lisa asleep in his lap. She smiled they must have been very tied to fall asleep in the living room. She jumped slightly when the door opened.

Mallory came in; "Oh my God I just herd what hap-" She stopped when she saw Soraya with one finger over her mouth shushing her, the other hand gestured towed the living room. Mallory smiled when she saw everyone asleep in the living room. "They look so peaceful." She whispered.

The door opened again; "Am I the only one who works aro-" Caleb barged in but shut up when he got two death looks.

"Shhhhhh." The two girls hissed at him.

"Ok sorry…" Caleb saw Amy's black cookies, "Cookies!" he pried several off the pan and popped one in his mouth. "Not bad." Caleb walked back outside.

Soraya looked at Malory, "We better get to work before they wake up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy sat drinking her coffee with Ty, Jack, Lisa, Lou and Peter. "I got to go to the track. Does anyone want to come?"

"I can't I got to work with Scot. Shouldn't you be getting everything ready for tonight?" He saw Amy's confused look so he clarified, "The barbecue?"

"Today's the 21st?" Amy asked looking at the calendar; the 21st was circled and in the box 'barbecue' was written.

"Yea."

"I completely forgot! We're not ready for it." Amy exclaimed.

"What barbecue?" Lou asked.

"Well a few weeks ago we decided that we were going to have a barbecue and invite some friends. Just to see them and catch up. But in all the commotion I completely forgot! I have so much to do."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of everything. You go ahead and go to the track. We can put off looking for houses for one day." Lou looked at Peter who nodded in agreement.

"No I'll stay and help. But we don't have that much time so we should get started."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked through the kitchen door. Lisa was making lunch; she had taken off her sling so she could cook. "Lisa what are you doing?" He kissed her, and then grabbed a piece of fried chicken.

Lisa took the chicken out of his hand. "That's for lunch."

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Jack asked referring to their engagement.

"How about tonight, at the barbecue." Lisa looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "I mean how long can we go without anyone seeing this?" Holding up her hand to refer to the ring, she flinched when a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Why'd you take your sling off?"

"Because it was in the way, if I move slowly it doesn't hurt that much." She slapped Jack's hand when he reached for the chicken again. "Hay leave it alone. If you call everyone in to eat you'll get some much faster.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Could you pass the butter, please?" Lou asked

Lisa picked it up with her left hand, _"Big mistake"_ pain shot through her body. When she passed it to Lou her ring shimmered and sparkled in the sudden light.

Lou gasped, "What's this?" Lou carefully took Lisa's hand and looked at the ring.

Mallory squealed.

Amy smiled. "Is there something you guys want to tell us?"

"Well um. We were going to tell you guys tonight but…" Jack trailed off.

"Jack proposed to me on the cattle drive. And I said yes!"

"So when's the wedding?" Ty asked.

"We're not that far yet." Jack looked at Lisa.

"Actually we aren't even to step one on the wedding planning." She smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Amy woke up early to get a head start at the track. She was normally the first one up but today she herd coffee brewing and voices in the kitchen. She didn't normally ease drop but she couldn't help it.

"So then what are you gona do with Fairfield?" Jack asked Lisa.

"Well I can't sell it. I suppose I'll just drive over there and work it's not that far. But I hate the thought of my house siting empty."

"Maybe you could rent it out."

"No way! I will not have strangers in my house."

"Ok what about Ben maybe he would like to live their once he gets back from Europe."

"No I think he plans on staying in Europe, he's really upset about his riding accident. Since doctor told him he could never jump again, he feels useless." She forced back the memories that where trying to control her.

"Yea that had to have been hard for him but he could be a coach right."

"No, probably not. He's reputation is not big enough to get the amount of clients to pay the bills."

"That's too bad. If he doesn't want to come to Canada why don't you give him your place in France?"

"That's perfect but it still doesn't solve my problem."

"Oh the solution will turn up, always does." Jack looked at Lisa's ring. "Have you told your family yet?"

"Well no. Ben's the only one that's even met you. And I don't talk to them much. The only one I talk to, on regular bases is Ben. It would be kind of awkward to call them up and say hay I haven't talked to you in 6 years but I'm engaged and you're invited to the wedding. So I kinda was thinking that I should invite out one weekend or something so that they can meet you. Most of them live far away so they would have to say at my place, or the dude ranch."

"If that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do." He wasn't particularly happy with the idea, but Lisa was right they should tell her family in person.

Amy walked in pretending that she hadn't heard a word that was said. "Morning. I got to go to the track you guys want to come?"

"I've got wood to chop. And then I gotta fix the back fence."

Amy looked at Lisa. "Lisa you want to come?"

"I would, if you don't mind. I haven't been to the track since before I left for France. And I probebly should check up on everything."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Lisa got out of the truck. "I think that's the first time I've ever been in your truck. I have to say it's quite impressive."

"Yea I love it. And the best part was that it was free!"

"Yea that's always a good thing!"

"I've gotta go work Dexter. I'll see you in a little bit." Amy jogged off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He looks good Tim." Lisa walked up the rail where Tim was clocking Dexter.

"Thanks, he should be ready for the next stakes race."

"Oh I didn't know that you were entered in the stakes race next week. He'll be up against Alberta Comet again."

Dan Heartfeeled walked up behind them. "Well I wouldn't be getting your hopes up to high my horse Fleetwood has never been beaten."

"There's a first time for everything Dan." She didn't want to deal with him right now.

Dan tuned his attention to Lisa. "I heard you fell down the stairs the other day. But I'm not surprised you always where kind of clumsy."

Lisa ignored Dan; she knew this was better than a clever reply. "Tim, Jack wanted me to ask you and Janice over for Lou and Peter's welcome home diner."

"Shore we'd love to come. What time?"

"5 oh and it a surprise so we are gona have it at Fairfield."

"Ok why not Maggies? Then no one has to cook."

"Well I kind of have a gift for them but I can't really move it."

Tim gave Lisa a confused look. "How are they gonna move it then?"

"That's part of the surprise." Lisa smiled.

Amy rode Dexter up to the rail. "He seemed a little short on the left front but there's no heat in it so I guess we just need to watch it. It could be that old tendon injury."

Lisa reached out slowly and smoothed Dexter forelock out. "It would be a shame if he couldn't race in the stakes." Lisa's ring sparkled in the sunlight. Lisa almost lighted when she saw Dan staring at her ring. She hadn't been on good terms with him since she had terminated their partnership a few months ago, and she enjoyed a chance to silently retaliate for all of his remarks.

"Are you about ready to go?" Amy jumped of Dexter and handed him to Tim. She gave him a hug. "By dad, see you tonight."

Amy and Lisa started towed the truck. Lisa looked around uneasily, "For some reason I feel like someone's watching us."

Amy walked towards the passenger door; she reached for the door handle and froze. Scratched on the side of her truck was a message; "**UR NEXT**" was all it said.

Lisa reached for her door handle, she froze. _"Who would do this?"_ She thought. There scratched on the passenger door where the words; "**UR DEAD**".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Cliff Hanger! Anyone know who is making death threats? Hint: He/she appears in Season 3**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**How many family members should Lisa have? Name suggestions? **

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I need a Beta so if anyone is interested just tell me. **

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.**


	4. Soon

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it seemed to be the right place to end. But my fingers work fast. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. Sorry it's a little short. But it's not a cliff hanger! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy and Lisa watched as the seen unfolded before their eyes. Someone had called the cops; they were towing Amy's truck away so they could get the evidence. Lisa stood there shocked. Amy was trying to hold back tears. Tim put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy turned around and hugged him. "Hay is Ok. I called Jack and Ty they'll be here soon. As he spoke Jack's old truck pulled up. And just behind him Ty's classic blue truck.

Jack walked up to Lisa and Amy; Amy hugged him hard for several minutes. Then she as soon as hugged Ty the tears started falling. Ty just held her and kissed the top off her head.

Jack turned to Lisa tears formed in her eyes the second she looked at him. "Lisa." Jack hugged her while she tried to control her tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Someone watched Amy and Lisa from his hiding spot. He smiled a smile that could make flowers die. It would be so easy to shoot them right now. But where's the fun in that? He would toy with them some more. Then they could die a slow painful death. Shooting them would be easy, but they would die too quickly and painlessly. Soon he told himself. Soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack and Lisa sat out on the porch, waiting for Lou and Peter to get back from house shopping. "You OK Lisa?"

"Fine. I called Ben my sister and my brother today."

"Oh what did they say?"

"They are going to get a flight out tomorrow. Their flight will get in about 10:30 tomorrow morning. We'll have to go pick them up. But there going to stay at the dude ranch.

Jack and Lisa got up as Lou and Peter pulled in to the drive and got out of the car. "Hay did you guys fined a house you liked?" Jack asked.

"No not even close. We need a house that we can move in to in 4 6 weeks NOT 6 months!"

Lisa smiled, "Well I think I found the perfect house for you guys. Let's go for a drive and we'll show you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\"Keep your eyes closed." Lisa reminded them as the car pulled in to the drive way. "Get out carefully." Lisa and Jack guided them to the front of the house. "Ok open your eyes."

Lou gasped, "Lisa this is your house."

"Well Lou I'll be moving in to Heartland after the wedding so this house is just going to sit here. I want it to be lived in and loved."

"Seriously?" Lou asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes seriously. It's yours." Lisa smiled when she was given a "Lou hug".

Jack smiled as Lou and Peter kissed. It warmed his heart to see Lou so happy. He put his arm around Lisa. And watched as Amy, Ty, Malory, Tim, and Janice came out to greet them. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry it's so short but it's after midnight and I'm too tied to write any more. **

**Anyone know who is making death threats? Hint: He appears in LESS than 5 episodes **

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**How many family members should Lisa have? Name suggestions? **

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.**


	5. Family

**Sorry for the last chapter being so short but it seemed to be the right place to end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa sat on the couch starring at the fire. It was three in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would have nightmares. Mostly about the creep that was after her, but sometimes she would the same one that she had been having for years. But it wasn't a nightmare not really, just something had actually happened a long time ago. She almost welcomed the nightmares involving the creep because they were nightmares they weren't real. She sat there watching the fire, forcing herself to stay awake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked in to the kitchen where Lisa was making breakfast. "Well you're up early." He walked over to Lisa and kissed her.

"I like the mornings. Their so peaceful. And there's coffee!" She handed a cup of coffee to Jack. Then she took a sip of her coffee. And nodded her head, "Defiantly why I like mornings."

Amy walked in, "Me too."

"Do you have to go to the track?" Lisa asked.

"Yea Ty's gona come with me. What are you guys gona do today? Plan a wedding?"  
"Yes but only for a little bit. Then we have to go to the airport to pick up my sister and my brother and his wife and kids."

"Oh, so you told your friends about your engagement before you told your family." Amy smiled.

"Well we aren't close and I don't get along with them very well. We always end up fighting. Lorie, my sister was my best friend when we were kids. But she has driven me nuts ever since she met Sam the idiot she married. Sam was well, rich and my dad left her a good chunk of money. And she got the better part of the divorce. Big surprise there! And my brother Mark well he is too much like Dan Heartfield, stuck up, snobby, he always has to one up you. His wife Kate she drives me insane! She has never worked a day in her life, she's a spoiled brat." She reached out to grab her coffee and gasped as pain rippled through her body. "I forgot I can't use that hand." She tried to smile.

"Lisa why don't you put your sling back on. The doctor said you where supposed to ware it for a week." Jack gave her a 'look'.

"Fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack and Lisa stood in the Calgary airport waiting for Lisa's family. "You see them yet?"

"No. Wait there they are." Lisa waved her good hand so they would see her. They walked towards her. "And the torcher starts now." She wisped to Jack between her clenched teeth. "Hay guys." She smiled a fake smile. And much to Lisa's surprise was hugged by her sister.

"Oh it's so good to see you." Lorie said still hugging Lisa.

Lisa looked at Jack confused. "Ouch Lorie."

"Oh sorry." Lorie let go.

Lisa hugged Mark and nodded to Kate. Then she tuned to Jack, "Jack this is my brother Mark and his wife Kate, and this is my sister Lorie. Lorie Mark Kate this is Jack Bartlet."

"Nice to meet you." Jack shook everyone's hand. They looked at him in his cowboy boots and his old hat.

Lorie looked at Lisa. "What happened to you?"

"Oh that's a long story."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome to Heartland Equestrian Connection." Lisa said as she got out of the car.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Heartland Equestrian Connection, we use horses to-"

Jack cut her off. "It's a dude ranch."

Lisa glared at him "Jack it's not a dude ranch."

"You sound like Lou."

Lisa glared at him again. "Soraya will show you to your cabins'. I've got to go make lunch."

/\/\/\

"Jack, Lorie hasn't acted like that since before she met Sam. Something has to be wrong."

"You worry too much." Jack kissed her.

"I have good reason too."

Mike cleared his throat. Kate and Lorie stood next to him.

Lisa and Jack jumped. "Oh hay."

"I'll go get the burgers off the grill."

Lisa nodded. "So what did you think of your cabins'?"

"There nice but there's no bathrooms." Kate was the first to complain about the pumping.

"That because we chose to use eco-friendly outhouses."

Amy chose that moment to walk through the door. "You sound like Lou." She smiled when Lisa glared at her. "It's true."

"Are Lou and Peter back yet?"

"No she called me and said that they had just left Fairfield. But she said to go ahead and eat without them."

Lisa nodded her head. "Ok call everyone in and we'll eat."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa put the last of the dishes in the sink as Lou and Peter walked through the door. "Hay Lisa I got your mail."

"Oh thanks." Lisa took the pile of mail from her, and started flipping through it. Tossing some mail in the trash and opening others. She came across an envelope with no return address. She opened it and stared at the massage.

Jack walked into the kitchen and saw the look on Lisa's face. He walked over, "Lisa what is it?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Look." She whispered, handing him the note. It read "**CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT. TO BAD YOU WON'T SEE YOUR WEDDING**."

"Lisa." Jack pulled her in to his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night at dinner Lisa decided it was time to tell them. "We have an announcement to make." Everyone looked at her. "Jack and I are engaged." She looked at her family's faces. Kate's hand had frozen in midair. Mark looked shocked. Lorie smiled. _"Something has got to be wrong with her."_ She thought. The rest of diner was completely silent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Anyone know who is making death threats? Hint: He appears in LESS than 5 episodes **

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Where will the wedding be at? Heartland? Fairfield? A church?**

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.**


	6. Family relations

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Review please! Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood in Kate and Mark's cabin. "Are you serious?" Mark asked her.

Lisa looked at him. She knew what was coming, but she pretended she didn't. "About what?"

"Are you really going to marry_ him_."

'Yes." She looked at him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Lisa have you looked at him. He just want's your money."

"Not everything in life revolves around money. He could care less about money if he wanted money he would've soled this place to the oil companies when he had the chance."

"He may want to keep the land."

"Would you stop with the money thing! It's pathetic! Money doesn't matter!" Lisa was almost yelling.

"I don't know why I even care! You obviously don't care what I think."

"No I don't."

"But I can't let you ruin your life!"

"I'll make my own choices!"

"Well-"

Lisa cut him off. "Get packed and get out. Soraya will drive you to the airport tomorrow morning." Lisa turned and walked towards the door. She stopped at the door and looked at Mark one last time. "Have a nice life!" She slammed the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa knocked on Lorie's cabin. "Hay." She said as soon as Lorie opened the door.

Lorie ushered Lisa in and closed the door. "So Mark's leaving."

"Oh you herd." Lisa smiled.

"Yea the whole town herds."

"When dose Ben's flight get in?"

"8 am. But he's going to rent a car and drive out here."

"Ok good." Lisa tuned to leave she walked towards the door. "Will you meet me in the barn tomorrow morning?"

"Shore, sounds good to me. Is 6 to early?"

Lisa smiled, "6 is perfect." _"She never used to get up early. Something has got to be wrong with her. She hasn't acted like this since we were kids." _Lisa thought as she walked out the door to her car. She drove back to the house thinking of things that might make her sister act the way she was acting. _"Not that I'm complaining, but something is wrong."_

Lisa pulled up to the house, she was shocked to see a strange car sitting in the drive "_Who could be here at this hour_?" She hurried up the walk way to the house. She opened the door, Jack, Lou, Peter, Ty and Amy stood in the kitchen with the all too familiar detective. Ty had his arm around Amy who looked as if she had been crying. "What happened?"

"_He_ sent another note." Ty said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood in the barn with 2 saddled horses. Lorie walked up. "What is it that you want to do?"

"Go for a ride." Lisa handed Lorie a horse. "You still ride?"

"Yea. I didn't know you still did though, I thought you quit."

"It's like a bad habit. It's hard to quit once you start doing it. I don't ride like I used to but I do still ride occasionally."

Lorie and Lisa mounted; Lorie noted the look on Lisa's face when she swung her leg over the saddle. "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine."

Lorie looked at Lisa again with a smile that Lisa hadn't seen since they were kids. "See that tree over there; I'll race ya to it." And she sent her horse racing forward.

Lisa laughed and let her horse out; she caught up quickly and just barely beat Lorie.

"Lor what is wrong? You're not acting like yourself. What happened, your acting like you did when we were kids. I'm not complaining. But something is wrong I can see it in your eyes."

Lorie looked at her. "A few weeks ago I was in a car wreck; I only had a few scratches here and there. There were two other cars involved, both the drivers were killed. I just realized how short life is. And I can't seem to forget about it and move on."

Lisa looked at her sister. "You will always remember it. That's just not the kind of thing that you can forget."

Lorie looked at her, "You should know."

Lisa nodded her head. "Yea I still remember that day like it was yesterday, always will. It's not something that's easy to forget though."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Lorie rode back in to Heartland lighting at some stupid thing they had done as kids. Ben was standing outside the barn talking to Amy and Ty. "Ben." Lorie was the first one off her horse. She enfolded Ben in a huge hug as Lisa dismounted, carefully so as not bump her arm.

Ben turned to Lisa and hugged her, "I didn't know you rode, Aunt Lisa."

"I do when I have the time."

"Oh I had never seen you ride before."

"Well it's not like I have horses that you can just jump on and go for a trail ride on. But when I have the chance to ride I do."

"I wish I could." Ben said. He was referring to his riding accident.

"Why can't you?" Amy asked.

"My doctor said that I probably shouldn't ride again."

Lisa looked at Ben as she pushed back unwelcome memories. "So what! If you really like doing something then don't let an injury stop you." Lorie looked questionably at Lisa. Lisa's eyes flashed. "_Don't judge me_" Lisa's past was creeping up on her slowly. She excused herself from the conversation to keep anyone from seeing her emotions

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Anyone know who is making death threats? Hint: He appears in LESS than 5 episodes **

**Anyone want to guess what Lisa's past is?**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Should Mark come back and apologiese to Lisa?**

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up.**


	7. Past Races

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat on the couch with Lisa next to him, he looked at her. "You look tiered."

"Yea I am. I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"I've heard you up at 2 in the morning for the past few nights. Are you getting any sleep at all?"

"Some."

"More than three hours a night?"

Lisa hesitated, "No." Lisa put her head on Jack's shoulder and within five minutes she was asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Jack sat in the kitchen the next morning drinking their coffee when Amy came in from the barn. "Todays the big day. Right, Lighting Dexter vs. Alberta Comet."

"Yea. Is he ready for it?" Lisa looked at Amy.

"Oh yea he is gonna give your horse a run for his money." Amy smiled, thinking about the last time Dexter had raced against Comet.

Ben and Lorie walked in. "What are you guys talking about?" Ben asked.

"I have a horse in the Hudson Handicap today." Lisa said.

"And my dad is racing a horse Lisa sold him in the same race."

Lorie looked confused, "And why is this a problem?"

"Because the horse I sold him was Lighting Dexter. He was White Lighting's last foal."

"Lisa! I can't believe you sold a horse out of White Lighting."

"Who is White Lighting?" Amy looked at Lisa for an answer.

"Lighting was my dad's favorite horse. And for good reason he had so much potential." Lorie said

"He was an unbeaten three year old when he was in a bad track accident where he broke his leg." Lisa pushed the memories of that day away.

"But dad refused to put him down. He spent so much money and time on that horse. But in the end it paid off, he got Lighting completely healed up. But he only bread him to our mares, and never sold any of the foals."

"Neither did I, until Dexter. And it was the stupidest thing I ever did." Lisa walked out the door.

"Lisa." Jack followed her out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa herd Jack come up behind her. "What's wrong Lisa?"

Lisa turned to face him. "I ruined him!"

"Who?"

"White Lighting."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was his jockey in the Hudson Darby. I held him back instead of letting him get in front. And when one horse fell all the others behind fell too, and when Lighting fell he broke his leg. And that ruined his racing career. All because I held him back.

Jack looked at her, "And what about you? What happened to you?"

When he fell he crushed both my knees. The doctors said it was a Miracle he didn't crush the bones my legs. And then they said I would never ride again."

Lisa had tears streaming down her face. Jack pulled her in to his arms. "It wasn't your fault."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Jack walked up to the rail where everyone was standing. "We've got a nice fast track today."

"It's a good thing too Dexter hates running in the rain."

"Not very many horses are mudlarks."

"Is your horse still the false favorite?"

Lisa glared at him, and then she pulled out the_ Daily Racing Form._ "Oh, then I guess you haven't read the _Daily Racing Form_ where it says and I quote Alberta Comet has NEVER finished out of the money. Now let's see what it has to say about Dexter, ah yes he has fished out of the money three times. And in the upcoming Hudson Handicap is considered an outsider." Lisa continued to debate with him until the horses where in the starting gate.

"And there off! Fleetwood takes the early lead. Eat My Dust is in second and Alberta Comet is holding his place in third. Eat My Dust has dropped in to third as Alberta Comet makes his move. Fleetwood is in second. Lighting Dexter coming around on the outside. And it's Alberta Comet and Lighting Dexter down to the wire for a photo finish! And the winner is Alberta Comet with Lighting Dexter a close second and Fleetwood."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack, Lisa, Lou, Ben, Peter, Amy, Ty, and Lorie all stood in the kitchen eating cake. "You know most people sit down and eat dinner before they eat dessert."

Amy laughed, "We're not like most people Lou."

"That's a good excuse Amy. But you can't hide the fact that you burnt our dinner to a crisp." Ty pointed to the blackened dish in the sink.

Amy slapped Ty on the arm, and then pointed to Lisa. "She let me."

"I let you? You said you wanted to make dinner and it is your house so-"

"We'll order out for pizza?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we'll order o-" Lisa stopped as a single bullet shattered the kitchen window. Jack gasped and Lisa screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**BIG CLIFF HANGER! I am soooo BAD! As for any of the terms (like: outsider- long shot) that you don't know PM me, I got carried away with them (I live on a**_Thoroughbred_** farm and spend a lot of time at the track) There is a reason Dexter lost.**

**As for Lisa's injury on the track I've done my research (the hard way)…**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Should Lisa get Dexter back (how would she…)? **

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. **


	8. Planning

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. Sorry wasn't the best place to end a chapter but its Midnight, and I figured You all wanted to find out who got shot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa sat in the hospital waiting room, the past two hours replaying in her mind. The glass shattering, the bullet hitting Jack, the ambulance, the drive to the hospital, and then sitting here waiting. She was helpless, _"There is nothing I can do to control the situation." _

Lorie looked at her sister; she was sitting next to her starring at the wall. Lorie was shocked everything had happed so fast. _"One minute we were all laughing about burnt dinner the next Peter was driving us to the hospital while Ty explained what was going on."_

The door opened, Jack walked through with one arm in a sling. Lisa was the first one out of her chair. "Jack." She whispered. She kissed him

Jack pulled Lisa carefully in to a hug. Then he hugged Lou and Amy. "What did the doctor say?" Lou asked.

"The bullet hit my arm just above the elbow it just barley clipped the bone. In a week or so I'll be good as new."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa stood in the living room opening the mail. Jack was on the phone with the detective; he hung up the phone and looked at Lisa. "That was the detective."

Lisa opened a letter, "What did he say?"

"He thinks that whoever pulled the trigger, meant to hit…" Jack trailed off.

Lisa looked at him, "Me." Then held up a note that read "**Sorry I missed it won't happen again.**"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy, Lou, Lorie and Lisa sat at the table with stacks of bridle magazines'. "Lisa have you and Jack picked a date yet?" Lorie asked

"Or have you guys decided you like things the way they are." Lou teased

Amy laughed, "Like last time!"

Lorie looked confused "What are you guys talking about?"

Lisa started to laugh, "Last year Jack proposed but we broke the engagement because we liked things the way they were."

"How did he propose?" Lorie asked

"Well we got into this huge fight and we were both yelling at each other and he just asked me. But we decided we liked everything the way it was a few days later. We didn't tell anyone, but somehow Amy and Lou found out."

"Actually haft the town knew." Amy said

"What?" Lisa was trying not to laugh

"Well Soraya over herd you and grandpa talking and then she told me and Ashley over herd, and she told Val. And between Val and Ashley well it didn't take that long."

"Well I guess that's what we get for living in a small town." Lisa shook her head. "Ok wedding date, Jack and I were thinking September 22."

"Lisa that's two months from now!" Lorie looked at her sister

"We got Lou's wedding planed in two weeks." Amy said

Lou nodded her head "We've got experience."

Everyone laughed. "She has a point."

Lisa looked at Lorie, "You'll be my maid of honor right."

Lorie nodded "I will after all you are my sister."

Lisa smiled, "Lou, Amy, will you guys be my bride's maids?"

Lou smiled, "Yes."

"Yes."

"Let's plan a wedding then!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy sat in the barn office with Ty, Amy was on the computer and Ty was looking over her shoulder. Lou walked in, "What are you guys doing?"

"I thought I'd look up Dexter's sire, Lisa and Lorie said that he was amazing so I thought I'd look at his statistics. And oh my God!"

Lou rushed over to see the computer screen. "What is it?"

Amy clicked a link to read the article. "He broke his leg when the horse in front of him fell. His jockey _Lisa Stillman_ was pinned underneath him. She was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. It is unknown whether she will make a full recovery."

"I can't believe Lisa was a jockey." Lou looked at the picture of Lisa her father and White Lighting in the winners circle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**BAD NEWS! My school starts back up (we've been on break) on Tuesday. From then on I will have less chapter writing time so only Friday thru Sunday will there be a new Chapter**** every**** night. Most of the time I will post a chapter on Wed. night too. So I will upload the next chapter on: Monday (hopefully)**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Should Lisa get Dexter back (how would she…)? **

**Who should Jack's best man? **

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. **


	9. Good and Bad Surprises

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy let the kitchen door slam shut as she came in. Jack and Lisa where drinking there morning coffee. "Bad news." Amy said

Jack looked at her, "What is it?"

"Dexter, he has swelling and heat in his tendon again. We called Scot and well he told dad that Dexter shouldn't race any more or he could injure himself farther."

"So what is Tim going to do with him?" Jack asked

"He's gonna sell him."

Lisa looked at Amy, "Really? Well I may go make an offer on him."

Lorie waked in, "You guys ready to go to the bridal shop?"

Lisa nodded "I'm going to drive separately so I can run over to the track when we're done."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa pulled her car up in the drive way to see Ty and Jack unhitching the horse trailer. Jack walked over to her. "How did it go?"

"Well Tim has already sold him!"

"Sold who?"

"Dexter. I offered to buy him back and Tim had already sold him! But he wouldn't say who he sold him to."

Jack guided Lisa in to the barn, "Lisa, just calm down."

"How can I calm down? Tim sold my horse! And-" Lisa stopped when she saw Lighting Dexter in the stall she was standing next to.

Jack smiled, "Surprise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Amy stood in the barn looking at Dexter. "You want to go for a ride?" Amy asked.

"Shore let me run in and put some boots on." Lisa jogged off towards the house when she returned Amy was laying unconches on the barn floor with a large gash on her head. "Oh my God Amy what happed." Lisa jumped when she heard a sinister voce behind her; she turned to see who it was.

"I hit her on the head with a shovel that your stable hand left lying on the ground." The man laughed when Lisa turned to face him. "Remember me?"

"Liam."

"Very good."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you and her ruined my racing career! I can't race at any track! I have no job thanks to YOU." Liam took the shovel and hit Lisa on the head with it as hard as he could. He bound her feet and wrists, and gagged her, he drug her to his car and tossed her in the trunk of his old car. He returned to the barn and left a message for Amy. "**I'LL BE BACK FOR U.**" Then he drove away with Lisa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**BAD NEWS! My school starts back up (we've been on break) on Tuesday. From then on I will have less chapter writing time so only Friday thru Sunday will there be a new Chapter**** every**** night. Most of the time I will post a chapter on Wed. night too. So I will upload the next chapter on: Wednesday (hopefully)**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Who should Jack's best man? **

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. **


	10. Aftermath

**I meant to have this up way earlier but my twin sister wouldn't get off the computer so it's up little later in the day than I had plan, I had planned on having it up by noon but oh well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**NOTE: I know we haven't seen Maggie in like a season on the show but I like her character so I put her in the story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was checking the fences when his herd sirens in the distance they stopped at what sounded like Heartland, Jack sent his horse racing back to the ranch. When he got there the police where already hard at work; piecing together what had happened. Amy was sitting on a chair with a paramedic cleaning the cut on her head. "Grandpa!" Amy got up slowly and hugged him.

Jack looked around for Lisa, "Where is Lisa?"

"I don't know she went to the house to get boots on, and after she left, hehit me in the head with something. And then he left a note… "

The detective stood in the kitchen explaining his findings. "It is assumed that Ms. Stillman was hit in the head with the shovel found. Placed in a car and kidnaped. Now I have guys trying to track her cell phone and if she has it with her, we'll have her tracked with in ten minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Her condition is stable but there was some nerve damage, indicating that she might have some problems with her sight but it should heal on its own, if it doesn't there's always sugary. But she may not have any problems at all."_ The doctor's words still played through Jack's head. He was sitting by Lisa's bed, holding her hand. He smiled as Lisa's eyes opened. "Hay."

"_I feel him and I hear him why can't I see him?"_ Lisa's thoughts raced through her head. "Jack?" _"Why can't I see him?"_ Lisa was starting to panic.

"I'm right here Lisa."

"Jack I can't see you. Why can't I see you?" Lisa was trying not to cry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_It should take at least 6 months for you to regain your vision if you don't get most of it back within 8 months we can do a sugary that will give you about 60% of your vision back. Unfortunately you will never regain all your vision, at best you should get about 80% of it back. Each day you should improve but it will be so small that it will be several weeks before you notice a difference."_ The doctor's words replayed in Lisa's head, on her way back to Heartland. She hated not being able to see where she was or the people around her. All she saw was blackness it was like her eyes where always closed.

Jack stopped the car in front of the house, "Ready?" Jack helped her out of the car and in to the house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later Lisa was asleep on Jack's lap. Jack frowned, when she started to shake with fear from a bad dream. "Lisa wake up."

Lisa awoke with tears streaming down her face, "Jack!"

"I'm right here Lisa." Jack pulled Lisa in to his arms and let her cry. "What's wrong Lisa?"

"I had a dream about what happened with Liam. I can remember something things about what happened but other things are a blur."

"You want to tell me what happened." Jack tried not to flinch when she bumped his built wound.

"I don't feel safe. I can't see anything; When Liam hit me I drifted in and out of concerns. I can remember waking up in the trunk of a car, gaged, and tied up. I couldn't see anything but I thought it was because it was dark in there! I was helpless and I still am! I sit in the dark on the most beautiful day out side. The other day I was trying to choose wedding invitations but there was one slight problem, I couldn't see them! So I had to ask for a description! I can't see my horse race on Monday. And it's one of his biggest races of the season, and I can't see it! I can't walk around and not trip on things!" She started crying again.

Jack pulled her closer, "It will just take time." She fell back to sleep, still holding on to Jack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ben and Lorie stood outside the house with Mark. "I have to thank you for calling me and telling be about Lisa getting kidnaped by some maniac. Where is she?"

"In the house, but there's something you should know fir-" Lorie stopped when she realized that he was already walking up the walk.

Ben looked at his mother, "You didn't tell him!"

"No I was going to tell him in person." Lorie and Ben hurried after Mark. They caught up with him, just as he walked through the kitchen door.

Amy was surprised to see Mark walk through the door followed closely behind by Lorie and Ben. Amy put one finger over her mouth to hush them. "They're still sleeping." She motioned to the couch where Lisa and Jack had fallen asleep.

"Are you going to wake them up?" Mark asked

Amy laughed quietly, "I'm not stupid! They'll wake up on their own terms. I'm gona make coffee you all want some?"

With nods all around Amy started to make the coffee. As soon as it started perking Lisa and Jack woke up. "Did you make any of that coffee for us Amy?"

"Morning grandpa. We have a visitor."

Jack helped Lisa up. Then he turned and looked into the kitchen, Mark was watching Lisa who had no idea that he was here. Jack opened his mouth to tell Lisa what was going on.

"Where's my hello Lisa?"

"Mark?"

"Lisa I've been sitting here, did you not see me?"

"No I didn't. I'm assuming you're here because Lorie called you and told you what happened but knowing Lorie she left out the most important part. I'm… Well I um…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I will upload the next chapter on: Friday hopefully)**

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Who should Jack's best man? I mean should he have family he doesn't get along with or is that too much of the same story as Lisa?**

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. **


	11. Out of the Dark

**Sorry it's late I rewrote it like three times! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm well. I'm temporarily blind." Lisa said

Mark looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You heard me the first time." Lisa was short with him. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way up North and thought I'd stop and see you, and Lorie had called me and told me what happened but she wouldn't go in to detail. So when I had to come out here on bizzes, I figured I'd stop and see you."

Lisa smiled sarcastically. "Yes, you did." Lisa said with sarcasm dripping from her voce.

"Can I see you outside Lisa?" Mark asked

"Yes." Lisa walked towed the door, she tripped but steadied herself by grabbing a chair. The minute the door closed she spun around and faced him. "Why are you here? You most certainly aren't here to apologize."

"I have some suspicions about who might have helped kidnap you."

"The police stated that it was a one man operation, and that man is in jail."

"But I think that there were more people involved in it."

Lisa knew where he was going, "Dose this have anything to do with Jack, and if it does you can leave right now."

"Fine!" Mark turned and walked to his car.

"Don't bother coming back." Lisa turned and walked back in to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy sat on the porch watching the sun set with Ty. "So how was work?" Amy asked

"Oh fine. We did have one interesting case."

"Oh?"

"Yea this lady just sold her parents ranch in Montana and she brought all the horses up to her ranch so she called us to vaccinate them and stuff. But there this one mare that was impossible to get near, and she has scars all over her. The owner wants to sell her, but since the horse is so crazy she's going to give her away."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Well I was kinda hoping that maybe we could take her and then when she's fixed we could rehome her. I don't know but there was something special about her."

"I will but you have to help me with her."

"Yes." Ty watched Amy for several minutes, "Do you wasn't to tell me what's wrong."

Amy watched Jack and Lisa who were walking out to the barn. Jack had his arm around Lisa guiding her so she wouldn't trip. "That could have been me."

"What?"

"Ty what happened to Lisa, it could have easily been me. I could have been the one tied up in the trunk. I could be the one blind. It could've been me." Amy had tears brimming around her eyes.

"But it wasn't." Ty pulled her in to a hug.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jack walked through the kichen door, Lisa was drinking her morning coffee. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" Lisa was bubbling with excitement.

Jack walked over to Lisa, "What?"

"I can see you! Well your basic outline, but the point is that it's not completely dark anymore! I mean I can still barely see anything but…"

"It's something." Jack kissed her. "And what shall we do to celebrate?"

"How about lunch at Maggie's."

"How about breakfast since today is your big race."

"Oh that's today! I completely forgot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So what do you think? I am still trying to figure out some little details. Like:**

**Who should Jack's best man? I mean should he have family he doesn't get along with or is that too much of the same story as Lisa?**

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. **


	12. Husband and Wife

**Sorry it's late I rewrote it over and over! I have had a TON of school work, and worked long hours. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions for a chapter or a new story just PM me. And the moment we have all been waiting for! The wedding (well a little clip of it)! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said

Jack and Lisa kissed and everyone clapped.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Bartlett."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked through the kitchen door. "Lisa are you ready to go?" He looked around and saw her crawling around on the floor in the living room. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my shoes."

"Lisa I saw them over by the door."

"Really? I could have sworn I take them off in here." Lisa stood up

Jack walked back over to the door, grabbed Lisa's shoes and handed them to her. "I told Lou we'd be there on time, Ty and Amy has already left. Lou will kill me if we're late"

"I'm almost ready. But it's just dinner."

"No it's not. Peter's family flew in last night, and that's got Lou being overly perfect." Jack sighed

"Have you meet Peter's family before?"

"No. Lou says their nice people, but as usual she is overly uptight about this kind of stuff." Jack looked at Lisa, "Are you ready now?"

Lisa smiled, "Yes, let's go. Lou's likely to do more than kill you if we're late!"

"She would kill you too."

"No she wouldn't." Lisa innocently at Jack

"And why is that?"

"I have excuses." Lisa laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lisa and Jack walked in to Lou's house, "Sorry we're late." Lisa said

"It's fine. Come in and meet Peter's family." Lou led them in to the living room. "This is Peter's brother Paul, his sister Emma, his dad David, and his mother Leah. This is my grandpa Jack and his wife Lisa." They all shook hands and sat down to talk.

"Where are Tim and Janice?" Lisa asked

"Dad called and said Janice took a fall at the track, he's taking her to the emergency room. Just to make shore that she's O.K. but I could hear her protesting it the back ground so I think she's fine. But he called a few hours a go so they'll be here any time." Lou looked up as the door opened and Tim and Janice walked in. Lou greeted them introduced them to Peter's family, and then went back in to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"I'm so sorry we're late. Tim decided I needed to go see a doctor, but I'm fine." Janice glared at Tim

"You have a dislocated shoulder."

"So? I've dislocated it before and I never went to the hospital for it."

Lou walked back in, "Dinner's ready."

Every one stood up and walked towards the dining room. Lisa tripped and fell on a rug. Jack helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't see that rug."

Jack guided her to the dining room. "Are you shore your OK?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't see the rug."

"Lisa you don't see a lot of things so you need to be more careful."

"I am carful." Lisa picked up her napkin and accidentally knocked her water glass over, it shattered on the table. Lisa gasped.

Jack reached over to help her clean up the glass. "Let me do that Lisa, you'll cut yourself."

Lisa abruptly left the table. "Excuse me." Lisa stormed out of the room and out the back door.

Jack stood up "Excuse me." Jack followed Lisa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jack followed Lisa outside on to the porch, "Lisa!" Jack put his hand on her shoulders." Let's sit down." Jack sat down on a swing; Lisa sat down next to Jack. "OK, what is wrong?"

Lisa sighed, "I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I don't want their pity."

Jack put his arm around Lisa, "Lisa people will find out, they probably already have. But you have to get on with your life. Yes you are mostly blind but you are getting better every day. You have to try and get your life back, for starters go back in side and eat with the family."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Any suggestions on anything at all just tell me. And I've decided that I won't be using a Beta so I will be updating much faster!**

**Again sorry for my spelling, English is NOT my first or second language (I'm fluent in seven but can't spell in any of them)! :D And the more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. I love constructive criticism it helps me grow and become a better writer, so don't be shy.**


	13. Cake

**Sorry it's late I rewrote it over and over! Plus I have had a TON of school work (with my English and US history midterms taking most of my time), worked long hours, and with foaling season starting up I have had NO time to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed those reviews make my very LONG day's soooo much better. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, nichts, rien, (that's still nothing)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ "Lisa can you help me?" Amy called to Lisa from the kitchen.

Lisa walked in, "What do you need help with?"

"Um well I told Peter I would organize Lou's birthday surprise party since he has to be in Dubai, but I have no idea what to do food wise."

Lisa smiled, "So you're cooking her birthday dinner?"

"Well it's not a dinner just oeuvres and cake. But it's the cake that I'm really worried about. The last cake I made was as flat and black. I have six boxes of cake mix, one to overcook, one to under cook, one to catch on fire, one that just won't taste right, and the other two are to mess up in some way that I haven't thought of."

Lisa laughed, "Ok well we better start now if we want to use all six boxes before Jack and I go to meet Lou at the Polo club."

"Wait, why are you and grandpa meeting Lou at the polo club I thought she was just going to come over here at 7."

"No Lou would be suspicious if we asked her to come over _after_ dinner. And Jack and has a surprise waiting for her when we get there." Lisa smiled

"What is it?"

"No I told Jack I wouldn't say anything so I won't. Now we have to get started or we'll never be done in time!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ "I can't believe that you are taking me willingly to the Polo Club Grandpa. Is there something you are not telling me?" Lou sat in the car pestering Jack for an answer.

Jack smiled which did not go unnoticed by Lou, "Be patient." Jack pulled in to a parking space at the polo club.

"You are smiling and you don't normally smile when you're wearing a tux." Lou said suspiciously. She opened the car door and got out.

Lisa laughed "Don't worry Lou all will be reveled soon."

Jack meet the two girls on the other side of the truck and slipped his arm around Lisa. This was the common way Jack guided Lisa; it looked completely natural and made Lisa feel safe. "How about now."

Peter stepped out from around the corner with a bouquet of roses, "Happy Birthday Lou."

"Peter, you were supposed to be in Dubai!"

Jack led Lisa away, "So we are all dressed up what should we do now?"

"Well we could go ahead and eat here or we cou-"

Jack finished for her, "We could go to Maggie's."

Lisa laughed, "Maggie's it is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Jack and Lisa walked through Maggie's door, Maggie smiled. "You two make this place look nice."

Lisa laughed, "Well we just thought we would dress up and come have dinner."

"Ok what gourmet dish are you here for?"

Jack laughed "How about your chicken pot pie and a cup of coffee."

"I'll have the same thing." Lisa said

"So are you going to tell me why you are all dressed up?"

Jack smiled, "Lou."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night after the party, Lisa and Jack where washing the dishes, while Ty and Amy put away the leftover food. Lou walked in with another piece of cake. "This cake is delicious where did you buy it?"

Amy looked at her, "I made it." She turned around and slapped Ty who was making gaging sounds. "Lisa made shore that I didn't completely ruin it."

Lisa tried not to smile, "And it only took four boxes of cake mix we were planning for six."

Ty smirked but before he could make a comment, Amy slapped him again. "You are so mean."

Jack smiled, "Six boxes? Isn't that a little much?"

Amy tried to look offended, "Lisa you are closer."

Lisa laughed and slapped him lightly with a wet dish towel. Jack grabbed the sink head, and sprayed Lisa with it. "Hay, that's cold." Lisa shrieked

"We probably should not start a water fight in the house." Amy said laughing

Ty crept up behind her with an ice cube and dropped it down the back of her shirt. "Oh really?"

Amy shrieked, "Ty!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ "All dry?" Jack chuckled when Lisa gave him a 'look'.

"Yes but I'm freezing! Thanks to you."

"I've just started a fire so it will warm up in a second."

"I wouldn't be cold if you hadn't sprayed me." Lisa sat down on the couch next to Jack.

"Let's not forget who started it." Jack said

Lisa looked at Jack, "I honestly don't remember who started it!"

"Neither do I!" Jack started laughing and Lisa couldn't help but to laugh as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ THE END!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well that my first story! I will be writing sequel BUT it will center around Amy. I will be posting the first chapter after the New Year. I have enjoyed writing the story and I must thank my faithful reviewers **_**The Real TC**_**, **_**Cowgirlxo121**__**4**_**, and **_**Heartieee**_** who reviewed almost every chapter I wrote. **

**Farewell for now…**

**Libby**


End file.
